The Cop and the Temptress
by Tockie16
Summary: Buzz is a cop hell bent on catching and imprisoning Zurg,and his accomplice and top agent Jessie,who is a dangerous female spy code named "The Temptress",beauty is her deadliest weapon.Her latest mission backfires when she falls for the cop and he for her
1. No Ordinary Criminal

**The Cop and the Temptress**

The rain was beating down heavily against Jessie's pale, porcelain smooth skin as she ran as fast as her legs would take her through the dark backstreets of Andytown, New York. The cop behind her was a good distance away; there was no way that he could catch up with her now. She was way too fast, and had an agility that was unmatched by anyone that any of the Star Command cops had ever encountered before. It was almost a game to her, a twisted version of cat and mouse, allowing her enemies to get almost within grasp of her, just before she vanished again; the only trace she left behind was an echoing laughter in her wake.

Even if she was captured, which had only ever happened once when she was young and had made a stupid mistake, she would use her deadliest weapon and she would escape every time. Her deadliest weapon being her stunning beauty; no man would catch her and no man could escape her. This was how she had gained the befitting code name of "The Temptress," from the Star Command cops, and she loved the way it sounded. It was just so dangerous, untouchable, and sultry. The three things that described her perfectly, all in one simple title.

"Just about the only thing Star Command ever got right with me," thought Jessie with a dark smirk breaking across her face. The Star Command Police Force were the highest authority, the most talented, intelligent and respected group of men and woman the world had ever seen. They represented all the states of America, hence the name 'Star' Command. The most elite men and women in the world, and all at the top of their game, and yet this one woman had completely frazzled them and was always one step ahead.

Jessie continued to run with the agility of a panther, overcoming every obstacle in her way. The cop behind her was starting to advance on her, but she already had a plan on how to deal with him, she knew his strategies. Therefore she knew that he couldn't be the only one after her; he and the rest of the Force were far too intelligent to send a solitary cop after "The Temptress." She knew full well that an ambush was waiting for her somewhere around these backstreets, she could sense it. Jessie thought it a shame that this particular male cop had used his talents for good; she reckoned that he would be just as deadly, if not even more so than her boss Zurg, the most evil and devious man she had ever met. She didn't trust Zurg for a second, but there was a mutual respect there that kept them together.

Jessie had met him when she was 16 years old, she had no relatives, and her parents had long since passed away in the fire that had also destroyed the place she used to call her home. Zurg had found her, lost, and living in a dark, abandoned warehouse shortly after she was declared missing and possibly dead by the police; they had stopped looking for her not long before that declaration. Zurg had seen the potential in her as his accomplice or "Agent" as she preferred to be called. She had a deep hatred of the police force after they had given up on her parents so easily, and she wanted her revenge on the world _because_ of what happened to her wonderful, kind, and good mother and father. She figured, why be good if all it gives you is pain and weakness, and no shows the slightest sign of even caring about you?

So she had agreed to go with Zurg, and they had been working together for a good, or bad depending on how you looked at it, ten years now. She had protection, luxury, and a dark kind of fame which suited her just fine. Of course it came with a terrible cost; she had pulled the trigger more than once in her lifetime. She hated doing it, hated the literal blood on her hands, and she only used it as a very last resort, but she had to do what she had to do if she was to survive this life.

Jessie rounded a sharp corner and came to, what appeared to be a dead end, with a ten foot high, solid brick wall. But she kept on running. She could hear people shouting around her from above, firing gun shots all around her, just narrowly missing her as she dodged them gracefully, as though she was dancing around them; it was a stunning sight to behold. She twisted and spun this way and that, high in the air and impossibly low to the ground, her blood-fire hair shimmering in the eerie moonlight as she moved.

She suddenly stopped as the firing seized, and turned to face the cop that had been chasing her. He smirked at her, and from beneath his heavily curled, dark blonde hair, she saw his sparkling, ocean blue, eyes staring coldly at her, piercing through her. His corded and bulky muscle flexed attractively underneath the smooth expanse of his lightly tanned skin as he lifted his gun to be in line with her heart.

"It's over Temptress! Give it up! You've lost...Come quietly and I'll think about keeping you alive," He yelled with a snarl in his deep, resonating voice.

His smirk vanished as her darker one began to grow wider and wider until it reached her emerald green eyes, which always caused a turmoil deep within his soul that he could only determine as hatred.

"On the contrary Lightyear, our fun has only just begun to unfold," She said with a sickly sweet voice that fuelled his smouldering hatred of her.

With that she began to walk slowly backwards until she reached the brick wall, and utterly startled him when she suddenly passed through it and disappeared in a green glow, the tell tale signs of a hologram. Lightyear sprinted forward to go after her but the hologram was replaced by the real thing as his hands made contact with it. He heard that spine tingling laughter of hers again, the one he heard constantly in his nightmares. The hatred burned again deep inside of him, he bared his teeth and let out an angry and frustrated growl as he pounded the now solid wall beneath his clenched fists. She had gotten away again, for what seemed the thousandth time since he had began on this case.

"NO!" he growled as he struck the wall again, this time breaking off some of the brick. He was vaguely aware of his colleges reporting back to the Chief about yet another failed mission. He couldn't move for fear he might break down out of the frustration and anger of losing the Temptress again. He stayed still with his eyes firmly shut and attempted to calm himself down; he took deep breathes until he sensed another cop coming up behind him.

The older cop gently put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on Buzz, there's nothing we can do here now, hunk. We need to get back to head quarters…Woody wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does…" Buzz sighed, "You're right Bo...C'mon, let's go back."


	2. A Fever you can't Sweat out

**Chapter 2: A Fever you can't Sweat out**

Buzz marched into the Chief's office and stood to attention in front of the wide mahogany desk, which covered almost the whole expanse of the room, waiting for the worst. He was sure that he was going to be sacked. The Temptress had eluded him far too many times for the Chief to cope with now.

The Chief had probably only humoured him, given him the benefit of the doubt for this long, because he happened to also be his best friend. But now he wasn't so sure. Best case scenario, he would be taken off the case with his career still intact. This was something that Buzz would hate for him to do.

He was so hell bent on finding and catching this devil woman, that it robbed him of sleep and, almost, his sanity. He didn't know what it was about her that obsessed him so. The only thing he could come up with was that she was a minion of Zurg, and therefore his obsession was merely one for justice, and that in imprisoning her, he could then get to Zurg. Or at least get some information out of her that would help Star Command. Part of him had a hard time agreeing with that, but he shook those thoughts off and stored them away deep in his mind; they were of little importance; especially now he was off the case.

The Chief entered the room and was startled to see Buzz there looking so forlorn and tense.

"Sherriff," Buzz nodded in respect while using the familiar nickname, he may be losing his job, but that by no means meant that he had to lose a friend as well.

"Y'know just because I'm from Texas doesn't mean ya'll have to call me that Lightyear," he said with mock offense; he then noticed that his friend still hadn't unclenched. He let out a puff of laughter as he continued, "At ease Buzz I just want to talk to ya is all."

Buzz released an almighty breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding, and let his frame relax slightly, back into his natural stance. He looked down at the ground, huffed, and then up at his friend and smiled widely.

"You could have killed me you know Woody? I thought you were going to fire me!" Buzz walked towards the chair in front of the beautiful mahogany desk and slumped down into it, his feet resting on the smooth surface of the wood.

"Hey! Feet _off_ the mahogany! D'you know how _long_ it takes to polish this baby!... Wait, what did you just say!" Woody had suddenly taken in what Buzz had said and did a double take at him, stunned that he would have even thought such a thing.

"You thought that I was gonna fire ya? For the love of all that is good and pure in Andytown Buzz, are you insane? You're the best damn cop we have!… Have _ever_ had! And not to mention, you're my best friend, what or who in the world lead you to think _that_?" Woody stared at him incredulously.

Buzz stared in front of him and thought about that for a moment, and then simply shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess I thought that since Temptress had escaped again, you would have thought that it was one too many mistakes for a single cop to make, no matter how good the cop. Plus most of the time, I think you've given me more chances than most, just for the fact that I _am _your best friend." Buzz sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"I don't know Woody. My mind's all messed up at the moment… I haven't been sleeping well…I've got a lot of stressful things on my mind that I can't seem to work out or even get my head around."

Woody observed his friend and felt a harsh pang of sympathy and sadness go through him. He wished he could do more to help Buzz. His personal life was a complete mess at the moment and Woody had had to contend with his best friend turning up at his and his wife Bo's house, drunk, unkempt, bloodstained and bruised from the obvious bar fights, and broken hearted.

"Look…Buzz…I know that you are havin' a real hard time gettin' over Mira…"

"I don't want to talk about Mira," Buzz interrupted, his voice quiet, distant, and cold. Lifting his head from his hands he leaned forward against the desk, cradling his cheek in his palm and sighed deeply. He couldn't face that right now, he needed to focus on more important things than his broken marriage.

But Woody persisted, with a slight annoyance in his tone, "Well I think it's time you did Buzz! It's not healthy for you to keep ignoring it like this. No man that has ever loved and lost a woman, will _ever_ tell you, that pretending all is fine n' dandy, and throwing yourself into your work, is a good thing to do…In fact it's the worst thing to do and you know it."

Woody sighed and softened his tone, "Buzz…She left you for another man…That's not something that you can keep locked inside…And I know how bad you're hurtin' 'cos there has _never_ been a time when you were unsure of yourself, or your instincts about other people, in anything you do."

Buzz mulled Woody's words over in his head, he knew he was right, but the subject was so difficult, and excruciatingly painful, to talk about. He had really loved Mira, more than anything in the entire universe, and he thought that she was the purest soul that he had ever encountered.

No wonder it had torn him apart so violently when she told him that she couldn't be with him anymore; that she had found someone else during his time working on the 'Temptress' case. Strangely, that only seemed to push him harder to win this weird sort of game that the Temptress was playing with him; as if he was trying to get his revenge on her, like it was _her_ fault that his marriage had fallen apart.

Buzz's heart ached deeply as he remembered Mira's exact last words, telling him why she was leaving him.

"_Buzz, I just can't DO this anymore! I hardly ever see you even though you are in the same, damn, house as me! All you have done since you started this case is work yourself into the ground… Straight when you get home it's right into that study with a locked door, and you keep telling me that it's top secret, and that you HAVE to keep working on it. That you won't stop at anything until this case is closed! Well what about me Buzz? What about me? I'm your WIFE for crying out loud! You are supposed to at least act like you still love and care about me…Look I know that was a stupid thing to say…I know you love me, I know you do… and I love you too,"_

_She grabbed and tugged lightly at her flowing, silk like, hair in frustration, as the hot tears began to slowly flow down her pink tinged cheeks._

" _But that is exactly the reason why I can't stay here any longer….I just can't watch you work yourself to death like this…You aren't going to change the way you are, I don't want you to, I love the way you are…. But seeing you so haggard, tired and looking so possessed over this stupid case all the time….It's taking it's toll on me too…If this is what my life is going to be like every time you get a new case, then I don't want it…I'm sorry Buzz…But this is goodbye."_

She had packed her bags and left that night in the back of her new boyfriend's car.

Most of what she said was harsh, but it was undeniably true. He did work himself far too hard with this case; everyone who knew him had said so. He didn't even know why he did half the time. His mind kept straying back to the same, not quite believable conclusion, that all he wanted was justice, and for both Zurg and the Temptress to be behind bars once and for all.

Mira was right. If it had been the other way around, he would have felt just as sick with worry for her. The woman he loved, basically destroying herself, over some strange obsession that neither of them really understood. He would have found it unbelievably difficult to watch as well.

But the difference between him and Mira was that he wouldn't have even dreamt about leaving her, ever, especially not for another woman. That was what hurt him the most…The fact that he knew he loved her so much more than she ever did. All he knew for sure about all of this was that he would never fall in love again.

Buzz swivelled round in his chair to face Woody, shook his head, and smiled slightly at him, "You know what? I think I begrudge being your best friend sometimes Sherriff," he teased. Woody smiled back and let out a small laugh.

Buzz's face suddenly went serious again, he stood up and gave Woody a brotherly pat on the shoulder, "Woody I know that you are trying to help me, and I really appreciate it, I do. But you know me…This is the only way I know how to cope with this and, granted, maybe it's not the best way…But this job is the only thing I have that is keeping me from a complete breakdown. You understand, right?" Buzz's eyes looked at Woody as though he was a drowning puppy.

Woody rolled his eyes and finally gave in, "Naaah! Alright! Alright, _fine_…And yes, I do understand that Buzz, but as soon as this thing is over you are going into every kind of therapy that I tell you to, got it?"

Buzz clapped Woody on the back and he laughed at his friend's hilariously bad temper as he said, "You got it Sherriff." He turned to leave Woody's office before he stopped at the door to listen to the rest of his ranting.

"Good!...Y'know I don't even know why you have such an obsession with this Temptress girl anyway Buzz," It was Buzz's turn to roll his eyes now. He was just out of the door, and beginning to walk down the hallway, when he heard Woody shout after him.

"I mean if it was under different, _very _different, circumstances, I would have said that your obsession was some weird infatuation with the woman, that you had romantic feelings for her."

Woody laughed to himself as he closed the door to his office, and walked in the opposite direction to go find Bo and take her out for lunch. But Buzz had stopped dead in his tracks as this new possibility hit him like a punch to the stomach.

"Infatuation? Romantic feelings?" he thought incredulously, utterly speechless, "Impossible! She works for _Zurg_ for Stinky Pete's sake! Besides, I have never hated, or even disliked anyone more than the Temptress! Not even Zurg himself! Granted, she is _very _beautiful, and," he sighed deeply, "and yes she is… an _extremely_ desirable woman. But she's pure evil; I hate her so much that, as horrible as it sounds, I'd be quite content with her no longer living in this universe!"

Buzz then brushed the comment off without another thought about it and strode off down the corridor to his own office. Which, in retrospect, was what he should have done, and what Woody had meant for him to do in the first place, rather than trying to prove himself otherwise. But that didn't really have any significance to it…did it?

**How are we feeling about this fanfic and the chapters so far then? :D**

**Please R & R!**

**I'm very grateful for everyone's previous comments btw :D, they were lovely, thank you so much :D 3**

**All the best! **

**Tockie **

**xxxx**


	3. A Change of Plan

**Chapter 3: A Change of Plan **

Jessie saw Lightyear's strong, chiselled jaw drop about five inches, his bold eyes widening into large pools of striking blue, as she passed through the hologram wall and onto the other side. That angered, yet awed, look on his face was something that satisfied her to her very core. It gave her an exhilarating thrill of power, dominance, and a subtle hint of something else that she couldn't quite place. That thrill occasionally overwhelmed her, making her feel giddy with an almost deranged joy that made her laugh slightly hysterically. She didn't fully understand why that always happened to her when she just narrowly escaped from the hunky cop's grasp. But she did know that she loved toying with, almost torturing, the man's mind like that.

She knew, from what she had heard from Zurg, that 'Buzz Lightyear' was always sure of himself and his judgements, he never made a mistake. No thing and no one ever took him by surprise long enough to incapacitate him. This made it all the more pleasing, and if she was honest, _electrifying,_ to Jessie when she knew that she was the one and only outlaw who Lightyear had never been certain of. He had never been able to read her correctly.

Oh, he would come close, sometimes too close for comfort, but even then Jessie was already five steps ahead of the curb, and managed to pull off something of incredible complexity, which completely threw Lightyear off balance every time. She had always been the untouchable exception, the shadow, the sly vixen, 'the one that got away,' and Jessie prided herself on that fact.

Jessie dove into the flash, deep purple, car that was awaiting her arrival just beyond the hologram. The car pulled away and sped down the narrow and dingy roads of west Andytown. This was the rougher area of Andytown and was also the biggest. It would be like trying to find a speck of dust in a hay stack if Star Command ever attempted a search for Zurg here. Not that they hadn't tried to.

Jessie smoothed down her clothing consisting of a thin, deep violet, turtle neck sweater and midnight blue jeans which both clung to her in all the right places; a long, flowing yet form fitting, dark brown, leather jacket which came just past her knees, and black fingerless gloves covering her slender hands. All of which made her jealousy green eyes, and blood-fire hair stand out strikingly.

"Right on time Temptress, nice work…I'm impressed," said the man in the driver's seat, whilst looking up and down at Jessie's light and slender figure through the car's screen mirror.

Jessie glared at him and replied vehemently as she pointed to her porcelain smooth face, "Eyes up here Darkmatter, unless you wanna lose them in the most painful way possible," she spat.

"Hey, ease up Jessie! Can't a guy appreciate a woman's figure? Especially such an _tempting _one?" Darkmatter winked seductively at her as he spoke the latter.

"Not _this_ woman honey, _this_ woman won't ever be won over by _any_body, this woman goes it alone and I wouldn't have it any other way," she said it so dangerously that it made Darkmatter visibly shudder as he looked sharply away.

Back at Zurg's grand underground hide out, Jessie strode defiantly into the control room, where Zurg himself sat with his hands steepled together in his throne-like command chair, watching her, his favourite agent, baffle his most hated enemy on the large screen in front of him.

As the tape came to and end, and all that was visible was that _adorable_ look on Lightyear's face, (Now where the hell had _that _come from?), Zurg threw his head back and let out his terrifyingly sinister, bone chilling, laugh. To this day Jessie still had to force herself not to shiver when she heard that, "And people are disturbed by _my_ laugh?…They have no idea," she thought darkly.

Zurg then turned his small scarlet eyes to face Jessie, giving her a twisted and evil grin, showing his satisfaction and pride. "Excellent Temptress, he has slowly begun to crack! Ha ha ha! You have done well Jessie, I am very pleased with you child, you have always far surpassed my expectations," he praised. Jessie bowed her head in respect.

Zurg had a fondness for Jessie which was almost fatherly, but Jessie knew full well that it didn't mean he wasn't capable of destroying you when you slipped up on a mission or two. Perhaps that was the reason why Jessie was so brilliant at what she did, for fear of being killed by Zurg. As much as they respected each other, Jessie certainly wasn't naive to think that he would be very merciful towards her.

"Even more so than, 'The Heartbreaker,' Emperor Zurg?" Jessie queried her stance confident. 'The Heartbreaker' had been Temptress' college and good friend, but also her competition. It wasn't anything personal against Heartbreaker; Jessie just wanted to be and to know that she and she alone was the best. It was a healthy competitiveness, she would be no means kill for it, metaphorically or literally.

"The Heartbreaker?" Zurg asked, slightly confused as to who Jessie meant.

"You know who I'm talkin' about." Zurg paused momentarily, until Jessie saw the spark of recognition cross his face.

"Ahhh, you mean _Mira_…Yes of course Jessie, your talents are far superior to Mira's, and you know perfectly well why," Zurg clenched his fists, frowning at her meaningfully, and Jessie knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Yeah… I know why…I know why," replied Jessie with a sadness in her beautiful eyes. "Poor girl, she messed up big time on this one," she thought to herself.

Mira and Jessie each had their own extraordinary talents, and when they had worked together, they complimented each other perfectly.

Both were as intelligent, beautiful, and deadly as one other. Jessie was more imaginative, athletic and tougher than Mira, so she would be the agent on the ground; luring the cops away from the real crime scene, making herself a more obvious target for them. She had the ability to outrun, outsmart and utterly dumbfound her enemies so she was never in any real danger, plus she loved the adrenaline rush she got from it all. Jessie was the fighter, and her combat skills were unrivalled by anyone; she could destroy half of Zurg's robot army in a matter of minutes and come out without a scratch. Darkmatter had always referred to her as, "The evil, hotter, female version of Buzz Lightyear."

Mira was the more subtle one, no one actually knew about her which made her, perhaps, more deadly in a way. With Jessie taking the public eye away from Mira, she was able to create herself as any person that Zurg saw fit without suspicion arising, and therefore was able to get information from anyone easily. She was so believable as well. Jessie even bought it, when she had first met her five years ago, when Mira had pretended to be a prisoner of Zurg to try and fool even his closest accomplices; making up a whole story about her life and the people and things she knew, even her emotions looked absolutely real. Afterwards, Jessie had joked with her that if she wasn't working for Zurg, she would have been an exceptional spy, or at least an unparalleled actress. That had been Mira's test, and needless to say she passed it with flying colours.

But Mira's last mission, let's just say it hadn't gone _exactly_ as planned. It had been a successful mission, but just barely. Mira's instructions had been to attract and stir up intense emotions within a certain Star Command cop, (Three guesses which one), and gain his trust and admiration long enough for him to fall in love with her, and propose marriage. And, when the time was right, she would feign a break up concerning his 'lack of attention to her because of his obsession with his job', and her 'desperate search for affection in another man.' She would break his heart and make him vulnerable.

The 'obsessive over his job' part was where Jessie had come in; she was to enrage, frustrate and make Lightyear's professional life a living hell. Filling him with so much stress and hatred of her, and not being able to catch her, that it made him damn near insane, and unwaveringly determined on getting her behind bars.

It was all going so brilliantly, until Mira realised that she was actually beginning to have real feelings for Buzz; that she was seriously falling in love with him. When Zurg found out he was _so_ furious. And he made her pull out early. Luckily for her though, it had had the desired effect; she had broken Lightyear's heart. That meant that she would be aloud to keep her life.

Mira had left, made to go into hiding by Zurg, after that mission. Jessie at least was able to tell her friend goodbye, and during their farewell, Mira had confessed to her that she wasn't acting of faking when she had cried during her break-up speech. She really had hated doing what she did to Lightyear, that much was clear. Jessie missed her greatly, but she knew she had to move on. Mira was in the past now and she had become weak, she was no longer fit to call herself an agent. She had failed Zurg.

Jessie stood taller and broke herself out of her nostalgic reverie. All that was important now was the continuing of _her_ mission. She wondered what Zurg had in store for her now.

Zurg knew that Lightyear's biggest weakness was his absurd need to bring all lawbreakers to justice. He knew that Lightyear would put all the strength, intelligence and time he had into the case, and would not rest until justice had been served. This was what had made his previous plan so perfect; he was able to break Lightyear from all sides, to make him as vulnerable as possible so that Zurg could use him to get information on Star Command.

Zurg knew however that Lightyear would _never _willingly give information concerning Star Command over to him, no matter how broken and messed up he was; he would take it to the grave with him. Zurg had to admit that his loyalty and uncommon bravery was admirable, if not very irritating. Lightyear would _never_ tell Zurg anything that might help him in any way, even if it seemed unimportant or irrelevant, one could never be too careful with Zurg.

That was exactly why Zurg was planning to get some information out of Lightyear, just not by _him_ personally.

"I have a new mission for you now Jessie; I think you have had your fun of torturing him for long enough now," smirked Zurg with an untrustworthy glint in his eye.

Jessie eyed him with suspicion, "And what might that be Zurg?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to let yourself be caught by Lightyear," he replied simply

Jessie stared at him like he had just grown another head, "WHAT! With all due respect Sir, are you crazy? I have made a reputation for myself as the one who can_not_ be caught! And you want me to just hand myself over to him! To just jump into his arms saying to him 'Take me I'm yours'? No, no way, not happening," she finished defiantly, her eyes blazing with anger and shock. She faltered however when she saw the challenging and deadly look on Zurg's face.

"You will not '_hand yourself over_,' Jessie," he scolded harshly. He composed himself and continued while pacing the length of the control room.

"You will make him think that he has succeeded in bringing you to justice, and you will then endeavour to get close to him, to gain his trust. Get information out of him if you can; make him feel compassion for you; make him vulnerable, like that _Mira_ had _attempted_ to do before she failed me… Live up to your name, Temptress; seduce him to get anything out of him. Tell him false information about yourself and me to make him think that you are complying, but don't do it without a fight 'to protect me' first otherwise he will be suspicious."

Zurg picked up what looked like some sort of gun from the side table next to his command chair, painfully grabbed Jessie's arm, and held it out in front of her. She flinched away from him, but he held her steady, pressed the gun to her forearm, and pulled the trigger. A small, sharp pain made her jump, but it didn't harm her; she then realised what it was he had done to her. She had been micro chipped.

"I will be tracking you the entire time, and you must relay whatever information you have back to me through the communications device that I will provide you with momentarily. You must not use this device unless you know for sure that you are completely alone, and that no one can hear or see you. If it becomes necessary I want you to pull the trigger, I want you to kill him if something goes wrong, or if he or anyone finds out about your mission, you will also destroy that microchip…I'm relying on you Temptress, you are my last hope to help me destroy Buzz Lightyear…Do _not_ fail me, Jessie."

Jessie had her instructions for her mission, and she was, actually, quite excited about it. After this she would be known as the ultimate, the most dangerous, intelligent and deadly female criminal off all time. The one that broke the unbreakable, Buzz Lightyear. The though of it made her features turn into a dark and frightening smile which was worthy of Zurg himself.

"You don't have to worry about me Zurg. I will not fail you."

She turned and began to strut out of the room, swinging her hips seductively as she called back, "And after all…I _am_ the untouchable, Temptress."


	4. Unbreakable Vow

**Chapter 4: Unbreakable Vow**

Buzz aimed his gun at the target in front of him; his eyes fixed menacingly on the faceless body; he fired a bullet straight at where the heart would be…Bull's-eye! He smirked, with a deep, dark satisfaction filling his entire being.

"Wow Buzz! That's the tenth bull's-eye in a row! How do you do that?" asked one of Buzz's female colleges, her chocolate brown eyes wide with awed admiration. All the young women behind her were smiling and gossiping like a group of school girls with a crush on a hot, young, male teacher.

Buzz smiled a heart meltingly charming smile, which made them all gently sigh and gaze at him adoringly. "Well ladies, the way _I_ do it, is I keep an image in my head of something, or indeed some_one_…" he said the latter quietly through gritted teeth so that they couldn't hear, "…that makes my very blood boil," he lifted up his gun again, not even looking at the target.

"After you do that…It becomes as easy as breathing," he fired, and the bullet hit the practise target right between the eyes, it was effortless. The young women just stood there for a moment, mouths agape and bodies frozen in amazement. They turned their heads back to look at him, but he merely flashed them his heart tugging smile again, winking at them as he swaggered past to leave the room. He heard their excitable giggling and gossiping as he continued to walk away, a strong confidence in his stride.

"Oh…_God_ that man isgorgeous! Just so _bad_ass"

"_Uh_! I know! He's so tough he makes Rocky Balboa look like a ballerina."

"_M_hmm, that bad boy can come polish my badge any time. _B_ring him to mama!"

Buzz shook his head and laughed to himself, whilst trying to pretend he hadn't heard any of that. He wouldn't want to embarrass the girls, and truth be told, he didn't really mind their attentions that much…if at all.

As Buzz continued round the corner, he ended up colliding with the racing form of the Chief himself. Oof!

"Woody? What on earth has gotten into you?" he asked standing up again, brushing himself off. He became very concerned when he saw the strained expression on his friend's face. Buzz put his hand on Woody's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Woody, what's wrong? What's happened?" he questioned, impatient to get answers. Woody regained composure and rushed through his words as he spoke.

"Buzz, Temptress has been sighted. She's near the street where the Mayor resides… if she finds him… Oh god Buzz if she finds Andy then he's done for, the whole town will be in upheaval, and you can bet your badge on there bein' a whole lotta riots on our hands…You better go _now_, and darn quick too! Try and stop her, or at least distract her, till we can get Andy outta there. GO!"

Buzz nodded sharply and went sprinting off down the corridor, an anger fuelled red haze tinting the edges of his vision. He yelled quick instructions to the highest members of the Force as he carried on running to reach his patrol car; he wasn't going to risk having people with him who made stupid mistakes, no matter how small. He would make damn sure that he caught her this time, no matter what happened, she would _not_ escape him again. Even if he had to kill her to stop her, he would _not_ be defeated by "The Temptress" again.

Jessie could hear the faint sound of sirens coming closer and closer as she waited in the darkness behind the Mayor's house. For some strange reason she actually felt nervous for the first time since she had been assigned her first mission by Zurg, when she was little older than 18. It felt unfamiliar, wrong, and it disgusted her.

She tried to reason with herself that it wasn't very often that she got _so_ up close and personalwith her enemies. Besides, all those other men had been very easy to manipulate, this was Buzz, freaking, _Lightyear_!It was hardly going to be easy to get something out of the most loyal and gifted cop she, or Zurg for that matter, had ever met.

Jessie pushed the feeling away and forced herself to focus. She had to get this just right, too little effort in not getting caught then Star Command would get suspicious, too much and she would actually get away from them again…Zurg would not be very pleased with her, it would look like she was rebelling against him, no matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise.

She peered slowly from behind the wall where she hid. There they were, just emerging from their cars, a few of them racing inside no doubt to take the Mayor to safety.

This was it, it was now or never, timing in this mission was almost everything. She looked up; the lowest window was about six feet above her. Looking around her she sought inspiration; a dumpster, some rope draping just from underneath the lid, and a drain pipe leading up the building. Jessie grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Perfect," she thought.

Jessie took the rope out of the dumpster and tied it around her waist; she then climbed atop of the dumpster, eyeing the drain pipe to judge the distance, and the amount of force she would have to use, all in a matter of mere seconds. She ran and jumped like a wild cat lunging at its helpless prey. She landed on the pipe easily and silently, wrapping her strong legs and arms around the cylindrical body.

She began to ascend the pipe, eventually becoming within line of the window. Stretching out one slender leg, she placed her foot on the smooth, wooden window ledge. Gracefully she let go of the pipe and spun her body so that she was fully perched on the ledge. She quickly ducked inside, again landing silently on the floorboards, crouched and ready to fight. Jessie tied the rope to a radiator just beneath the window; she would make it look like she was trying to escape from where she had just entered.

Quiet footsteps became louder and louder as she waited in anticipation, ready to pounce, just hovering on the edge and looking down to the hard ground far below her.

She looked back sharply and suddenly saw Lightyear, his face cold yet burning with rage and hate. She had to admit, it frightened her a little, giving her nervous butterflies in her stomach. But she placed a fearless expression on her beautiful face, winking at him as she leapt, soaring through the air until she hit the roof of the dumpster. She untied her self quickly and began to run as fast as she could. Just because she was supposed to get caught didn't mean she had to make it easy for him.

Jessie laughed, the joy of tormenting him flowing through her. It felt like a drug, and she just couldn't get enough of it. She looked behind her to make sure he was following her, and speak of the devil; there he was, running after her with a dangerous determination on his face. She felt like she was _his _prey now, like he was the panther and she a gazelle. Well, he certainly moved like it, wow!

She heard his desperate growl behind her, and it sent that familiar thrill through her veins, filling every fibre in her body with adrenaline. She laughed louder this time, the thrill overwhelming her again. She knew that this would only make him angrier, but she _loved_ that.

Buzz continued to chase after Temtpress; he had never been so filled with rage, or so completely focused, ever before. It almost frightened him. But he sure as hell didn't let that stop him. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life, not even Mira, but he would never admit that to anyone. He knew that it was an insanity, but he was certain that he would only be cured of it when the Temptress was finally his, when he had her in his grasp.

Buzz growled in desperation and anger. Upon hearing that blood boiling laugh, he froze, pulled out his gun, his eyes frenzied and haunted. He aimed, lining it up so that it would burst from her back and out of her chest, the image of it making him smile ferociously, he fired repeatedly at her.

Jessie was dancing with death. Dodging the bullets so finely that she felt the air graze her skin as they flew past her, it was almost like she was taunting them. It felt like she was in slow motion.

As she danced a sudden and horrid idea struck her. She hated herself for thinking it, she knew that it would be the riskiest thing she had ever tried to attempt; but she knew that this was what she had to do if anyone was going to believe that she had been truly captured.

She continued to flow gracefully and beautifully around, below, left and right away from her death. She knew that Lightyear was running out of ammo. She also knew that it was absolutely vital that she timed this just right, or she would most certainly die.

"Funny," she thought, "Only mere inches from death, and yet I have never felt so _alive_!"

She began counting down the bullets that Lightyear had left. Five, four, three, _two_!

At that last pull of the trigger, she immediately spun the wrong way and into the firing line of the gun, the bullet just skimmed her body but it was enough to throw her completely off balance.

Jessie fell to the ground hard, the searing pain in her left side becoming stronger and stronger until it became unbearable. Her blood felt cold as it trickled out from the fresh wound and over her burning skin, pooling underneath her body and across the cold, dusty earth that she wished would swallow her whole. She had never wanted anyone, least of all _him,_ to see her so weak, fragile, helpless…Defeated.

Buzz's chest swelled with unrelenting triumph and pride for a short second before he found himself just standing there frozen with shock.

He had actually _hit_ her. Oh dear god, he had _shot _her.

He couldn't bear seeing the terrible scarlet blood flowing out from her once so smooth and vibrant figure, now laying there near motionless, and deathly pale. After wishing for so long to see her defeated, of actually longing, yearning, to inflict pain on that infuriating and haunting woman, and now he felt sick to his stomach with panic. Remorse stung his heart so violently that it knocked the air out of his lungs.

Buzz threw his gun to the ground and ran to kneel down at her side, turning her over and checking her pulse immediately. To his, relief was it? She instantly smacked his hand away from her, pushing him hard so that he landed painfully on his back. She straddled Buzz's waist as she pulled a dagger from the inside of her long, sleek, black leather boots, and held it so close to his strong neck that it almost broke the skin.

It had all happened so fast, that Buzz's mind hadn't even had enough time to process what was going on. But now he was suddenly _very_ aware of the feel of her muscle toned thighs resting about his waist, the pressure of her weight against his body as she placed a small, slender hand against his broad and muscular chest, making her lean forward, so that she could keep him right where she wanted him. He had never actually had any physical, skin on skin, contact with her before, and the indescribable sensations that it sent through him made him shiver… He realised that he liked the way it felt.

Buzz didn't even try to fight her off; he was too dazzled by her, and her stunning beauty just made his heart pulsate like nothing he had ever felt before.

His coral blues met her hate filled gaze, and he saw her jealousy green eyes soften ever so slightly; he read a deep confusion in them, an inner turmoil, an…No!...Surely not….Did he just read _uncertainty_? He had _never _read that in an enemy's eyes before.

His mind suddenly cleared of the momentarily dazzled haze as a sobering thought struck him hard. She was his _enemy_; this was the _Temptress _he was thinking about for crying out loud!

He had actually made his most hated and treacherous enemy vulnerable and wounded, just begging to be finally locked away, and yet here he was acting like any other man blinded by an attractive woman! He was a Star Command cop, the best the world had ever seen before; he should never act like that! A smouldering flame suddenly flared in his chest, his anger and hate towards Temptress returning without a second of warning.

Buzz rapidly spun their bodies so that Temptress was being pressed face down onto the cold ground, cuffing her so harshly that it cut her wrists. Temptress screamed, wincing in pain and shock of the sudden impact and pressure on her weakened frame. Her deadly, piercing eyes flashed anger at herself for her brief moment of uncertainty. That was so unlike her to do that, she had never done that with Lightyear before, with _anyone_ before.

"You are never getting away from me again _Temptress_!" Buzz spat through gritted teeth as he dragged her face up to meet his, tugging her by her blood-fire hair.

"You're under arrest for identity theft, murder, destruction and terrorisation of countless cities and towns, seducing and assaulting numerous police officers and agents, and countless other offenses that I can't even _begin_ to list," he smirked darkly letting out a puff of mirthless laughter as he continued, "God, you have _no_ idea how long I have been waiting, _longing_, for this moment Temptress. I guess the only thing that you are gonna be assaulting now are the four impenetrable steel walls of your long awaited prison cell!"

Buzz's feeling of triumph and deep satisfaction returned very quickly as his friends appeared from the Mayor's home, breaking into wild applause and ardently congratulating him as their eyes rested on the sight of the Temptress in cuffs, being grasped painfully tightly by the arm, completely overpowered.

Jessie's features looked so ferocious that she knew many of them wondered how Lightyear was even able to go near her, let alone trap and arrest her.

She looked hatingly at the smug and prided look on Lightyear's undeniably handsome face, and made a menacing and unspoken promise to herself and to him.

"Just you wait Lightyear… Enjoy it while it lasts… But rest assure that I am going to make you wish you had never met me. I promise you, you'll be so disturbed that the face you see when you suddenly wake up screaming, with cold sweat running down your body from your worst nightmares, will be mine…And I _never_ break my promises."


	5. Trust between Enemies

**Chapter 5: Trust between Enemies **

Jessie sat slouched and chained to the uncomfortable, metal, 'hot seat,' surrounded by four ghostly white walls which were completely blank apart from the 2-way mirror to her left. She had become very familiar with every inch of this room over the passed two weeks of her captivity, but it still felt like the most unnatural place that a spirit like her should be kept. It unsettled her.

Lightyear certainly knew what he was doing; leaving her alone in this small, enclosed cage without a whisper of life to be seen or heard from apart from her own reflection; it was her own personal hell. She actually looked forward to Lightyear's interrogations; it kept her from going insane. Any form of human contact was better than nothing.

At least that's what she continued to tell herself. Not that she realised it, but the reason she looked forward to Lightyear's interrogations were simply because she wanted him to be close. He was the only cop that she didn't attempt to lash out at. Of course she gave him hell each and every time; she certainly never made anything remotely easy for him.

But she did that only to provoke him to grab her by her hair and pull her toward his enraged face, to receive that thrill of being able to rattle him so much whilst being in such dangerous proximity. It made her smile darkly every time; which, again, only frustrated him further…Excellent!

But she knew today had to be different now. She had completed the, almost, false fight of loyalty to Zurg. She had refused to utter a single word about Zurg or any of her dealings with him. Now that was over she would now pretend that she was beginning to comply, that they were breaking her.

"No one will ever truly break me, no matter how hard anyone tries," Jessie thought defiantly sitting up straighter, giving her an air of control and strength.

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard echoing through the hallway which led to Jessie's prison cell. She knew instantly who it was; she knew those confident and heavy footsteps anywhere. Her heart skipped a beat, the reaction confused her, but she had little time to ponder over it as Lightyear came bursting through the door, his strong jaw set, and his steely blue eyes determined. He meant business.

"Morning sunshine," trilled Jessie with a fake pleasantness in her voice, while her jealousy green eyes screamed hate. He gave her a grin of contempt and put himself in his usual place on the other side of the cold, metallic table. He refused to be drawn into her mind games today; today, it was his turn. He had found out some information on her that he knew would rattle her.

He was certain that she had never told anyone, anything, about her past, and for him to quote it to her may give him the edge he needed to provoke her to talk. She may be as hard and cold as the ice she was sculpted from, but even she, The Temptress, couldn't ignore the trauma that this part of her life must have caused…Not if she was pushed hard enough.

"I have something that may interest you to see Temptress," He smiled at her darkly knowing that the equally dark smirk on her face would vanish within seconds. He looked her in the eyes and then down at the file that he had dug out from the Star Command Archives.

"Or should I call you…Jessie Jane?" He looked innocently up at her, and was deeply satisfied when he saw the look of sudden fear and shock flash across her normally so cool and collected features. She certainly wasn't expecting that!

"How the HELL… do you know that name!" She spat at him through clenched teeth. The only being on the planet that knew her real name was Zurg, Mira and Darkmatter. She had never, ever, told her name to anyone else.

Lightyear threw down the file he was holding; she looked down and saw the faces of two people who she had not seen for a very long time….her parents.

She stared at the black and white photo, feeling numb, too stunned to feel anything else. Her hand reached out, and with her finger tips she gently stroked their still faces. She felt a dull ache in her blackened heart, a heart that used to be full of love and kindness. She turned the page and was struck by the image on the other side…her old house…destroyed and smoking, barely recognisable.

"Buzz," she whispered, barely audible "Where did you find this?" She realised that this was the first time she had ever called Lightyear by his first name. She liked how it sounded on her tongue; gentle, almost comforting.

Buzz looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. All he saw was a girl, a girl struggling with her own demons, trying to survive in a world that she had been caught up in. He had never truly seen her for what she was before.

All he had known was a deadly woman who existed only for destruction and power, now he saw that she wasn't truly evil, she had just been living that life for so long that she didn't know how to go back. Even if she had tried she would have most certainly be killed by Zurg. Zurg abhorred weakness; he was not one to tolerate other people's hardships.

Buzz's eyes softened and he leaned in slightly closer as he answered her in a gentle tone, "I did some DNA tests, first for captives, but when it came up with nothing I then tested for witnesses and victims…You were a match for these two people who I assumed were your parents, my suspicions were confirmed when I found a picture of a young girl who had your exact features, in this same file."

Jessie looked at him; he actually _cared_. After all the hell she had put him through he still looked as though he was sympathising with her. The man was just too good for his own health and safety.

"Well I suppose I should be saying congratulations then, _Lightyear_," she said with a cold sarcasm, her icy, armoured exterior returning. Hating herself for another brief moment of weakness, she had to stop that, and stop it dead.

But Buzz had seen her for what she really was; there was no way she could hide from him now. All it took was that brief moment and all her secrets were revealed to him. He didn't believe that she was as evil and cold as she professed to be anymore.

He leaned his weight against the cool surface of the metallic table and looked her straight in the eyes, a pang of something warm quivered through him as he did so.

He spoke barely above a whisper, "Jessie…Give it up. Zurg no longer has you under his control…You don't have to protect him anymore…You're safe here. We want to help you, but you are making it hard for us to do so if you keep fighting us."

Jessie paused for a minute, lost in him and the hypnotic and calming way that he spoke. She wanted to give in, to finally stop the madness of her life, to finally let herself have a safety net, to have some comfort. But she held firm, she would not lose her way. Not again.

She stood and towered over him, her eyes blazing wildly, "You really think that I am going to be safe here? Buzz this is _Zurg_ we are talking about! He has so many ways of finding people that there is literally no escape. I knew that before I joined him. I can cause so much destruction and havoc in this town by myself alone… Zurg will be able to do a _lot_ worse. I'm the quiet before the storm; Zurg is the full on destructive hurricane! You should know that if you want to even stand a chance against Zurg you need to up your game tenfold,"

Buzz stood up, his hands resting on the desk so that his face was directly in line with hers as spoke forcefully, "Then. Help. Us."

Jessie pretended to deliberate whether she should agree to this opportunity or not, she made sure that she looked as though she had crumbled before him. That he had won over her trust. She held her hand out to him.

"I'll help you, if you promise to set me free after this, Deal?" Buzz looked incredulously at her, but Jessie continued, determined to gain _his_ trust, "Buzz…If there's no Zurg, then there is no Temptress either."

Buzz considered this, he knew he would almost defiantly regret setting her free, but if this was a chance to finally be rid of Zurg, then he was going to take it, no questions asked.

Buzz grasped her hand and shook it. Jessie grinned darkly, triumph rising in her chest. It was only a matter of time now. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Deal," what the hell was he getting himself into?


	6. Deadly Dancing

**Chapter 6: Deadly Dancing**

Buzz dropped Jessie's hand. He felt like he had just done a deal with the devil, but he knew he had to ignore that. He had to at least _try_ to trust her a little. He had seen her vulnerability, seen her for what she really was and he had completely re-evaluated her.

But he still had to keep himself on guard; he wasn't naive to think that she would have a complete change of heart in an instant; she was still 'The Temptress'. She was still one of his most loathed enemies and one of the most dangerous criminals he had ever encountered. He couldn't forget that, he would _never_ forget that and all the hell she had put him through. Mira had left him because of her; those wounds were still raw and gaping, and his hate for Temptress still burned over that, and he knew that it would never truly be extinguished no matter what happened.

"So…What now?" Buzz enquired with a raised eyebrow, looking at Jessie suspiciously.

"Well, give me authorisation to access a combat training room, and we'll start from there," she said as she lifted her hands up towards him so that he could un-cuff her.

Buzz took a radio from his back pocket, muttered some quick instructions for the combat rooms to be prepared for himself and Jessie, and placed the radio back into its holster. He still kept a wary eye on Jessie in case she tried anything, but when he removed the cuffs from her hands and feet she merely stood there and rubbed her wrists, waiting for him to continue.

As they both headed for the door, Buzz suddenly turned back with a stern and dangerous look on his face, startling her.

"Listen Temptress, just because we have a mutual agreement doesn't mean that I don't think you won't try something. Don't think that I'm going to ease up on you with the security. Just because I have to trust you with defeating Zurg, doesn't mean that I won't take any precautions, or not do everything in my power to make sure you don't escape until this is all over… Do you understand me?" Buzz never broke eye contact, making sure that his message got across. He still needed her to acknowledge his authority if he was ever going to keep a firm hold on her.

'God he's intimidating when he wants to be,' thought Jessie, but she stood taller and met his cold gaze, she wasn't going to be made to look overpowered by a cop, least of all him.

"I understand _Lightyear_, now stop pretending like you have authority over me, it's getting on my nerves!" she prodded a finger sharply into to his chest to emphasize the latter.

She strode past him and waited at the door, her arms folded over her chest and her chin jutted out defiantly. Buzz rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to a metal plate, the door instantly opened to reveal the impossibly long, shadowy corridor that lead to the rest of the prison cells. Jessie realised how isolated she really was, it almost made her visibly shudder, but she dared not show her fears to Buzz, not again.

Two guards stood on either side of the door facing them, armed and ready to attack if necessary; Jessie noted the red security laser beams running all the way down the haunted looking corridor, the cameras watching every movement she made, the armed, motion sensitive guns all pointing at her and moving with her as she walked past, behind Buzz. She had come across way worse than this before, but for some reason she wanted to stay closer to Buzz as he lead her like a lamb through a pack of wolves. The two massive guards now walking behind her didn't help matters either. She fought the urge to reach out and take Buzz's hand, to feel the reassuring warmth curling around her slender fingers as if she was holding them over a comforting, crackling fire.

Jessie mentally kicked herself, what was happening to her? This wasn't like her at all, and she couldn't figure out what it was that was making her act like this. She reasoned with herself that this was the first time she had truly been caught for years, and the experience was relatively new to her. That might be the cause for her craving of reassurance. Yes, that must be it… what else could it be?

She broke out of her reverie when she realised that they were nearing the combat training rooms. Buzz took her through to a large, empty, windowless room. The wall to her right was composed entirely of mirrors; shooting targets, combat practice dummies, and several training mats were dotted about the room. It didn't look like much but it was more than Jessie had been given to work with when learning Zurg's methods of combat herself, and look how she turned out, the best hand to hand combat fighter anyone had ever seen.

Buzz motioned to the guards to stay outside, "I'll call you if I require your assistance," after they both saluted with a couple of "Yes, Sir's" Buzz nodded to them and closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure that Jessie didn't try to get out without him knowing. Unlikely as that was he was going to take every precaution he could.

"For God sake Buzz, ease up a little!" laughed Jessie. That took Buzz completely by surprise; that was a completely different laugh to anything he had heard from her before. A light, pleasant, and girlish trill that almost made him shiver with the delight of hearing it. He saw in her eyes that she hadn't expected it either.

Where did _that_ come from? That was how she used to laugh when she was just a young girl, when her world was peaceful and uncorrupted. She hadn't laughed like that in years.

Buzz averted his gaze from her, and clearing his throat he motioned her over to centre of the room where all the training mats were laid out awaiting their session. He felt awkward, unsure of what to do next, and he didn't like it. He was always sure of himself, and his course of action would always be clear to him. But at this moment he found himself shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as if he were a nervous teenager. It felt completely alien to him, and he couldn't bear the silence any longer, he had to say _something_.

"So….?" He looked at her, hoping that she would stop the awkwardness and start doing something.

"Okay… um…well, when I first started combat I had to firstly perfect my balance before anything else, and the way I did that was through learning how to dance…" Jessie stopped abruptly when she saw Lightyear smirk and chuckle silently to himself.

She raised a challenging eyebrow and asked "Something funny Lightyear?"

Buzz bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, "No, not at all… It's just that I didn't see Zurg as one who liked to Tango."

Jessie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Okay, I'll admit I thought the same when I started, but trust me, the number of times I have almost literally danced my way out of the line of fire. I thank Zurg everyday for making me do it."

Buzz looked thoughtful for a second, "I can see that actually… you do kind of dance when you dodge bullets, and when you jump it's really quite graceful… It's quite beautiful the way you move." Buzz's face went bright red; he didn't mean for that last statement to leave his mouth.

Buzz saw Jessie's cheeks tinged a reddish colour; she was blushing! Blushing like a little girl. It really brought her freckles out, it was heart melting.

"Erm… let's just get started shall we? Do we have a music player of some sort?" Said Jessie all too quickly, acting like she didn't hear just that. Buzz was just grateful for the change of subject, he hated all this awkwardness.

"Um…yes actually, a lot of the girls like to do fitness training together as a group and they usually put it on." Buzz strode over to the storage cupboard and dug out a small CD player; he came out and handed it to Jessie.

"Thanks." Jessie skipped through a few songs until she found one with an upbeat bass rhythm. "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she strode back over to Buzz, positioning herself next to him.

"Okay, you're going to watch what I do first and then we'll go through the routine in sections. I can repeat the sections for you if you forget… Sound good?"

"Yep, okay, let's get started." Buzz was eager to see what she would do. He had seen her sort of dancing when he had chased her, thousands of times. That was beautiful enough; but seeing her actually dancing… How beautiful would _that_ be?


	7. Strange Things are Happening to Me

**Chapter 7: Strange Things Are Happening To Me**

Buzz and Jessie had been combat training for over a month now. Well, if you could call "Balance perfecting through dance," combat training. She was a good but ruthless teacher; not that he had expected anything less than torture from her considering who she was, and who she worked for. She had told him that he was making some progress, but not nearly enough to have the perfect balance she knew he needed to survive an attack from Zurg and his army of robots and agents.

She frustrated Buzz to the point of making his blood boil; he was used to perfecting everything he tried with relative ease and in very little time too. But every time he thought he knew that his moves were perfectly executed, she would be sitting behind him, head in her hands complaining for the billionth time that he hadn't got the smallest detail right.

"No, no, NO! You're doing it all wrong! How am I supposed to teach you to defend yourself against Zurg if you can't even get the basics?" Jessie exclaimed, exasperated.

Buzz was bending down with hands resting on his knees, exhausted and out of breath from the hours of training. Upon hearing her criticising him, yet again, he tried with all his might to control his anger, but that didn't stop it from bubbling to the surface.

"I don't know what more you want from me, _Temptress_!" he snarled, "I am doing exactly as you instructed, and yet you are so stupidly critical that I am _convinced_ that you simply have _impossible _standards, or just want to make me suffer. This is ridiculous; I am NOT doing it wrong!" Buzz knew he could be stubborn but this really was all just becoming a little bit ridiculous for him.

Jessie's eyes widened in disbelief of his arrogance, "Oh really? Ridiculous you say? Well when you get captured and tortured by Zurg, DON'T come crying to me!"

She had come much closer to him in the heat of her anger, so much so that her own body was mere centre meters from touching his. Buzz looked uncomfortable with their proximity, and it was only then that she realised how close she was to him. She could smell his intoxicating musty scent emitting from him, causing her head to swim a little. He was even more handsome up close, his skin and muscles glistening with sweat from his exertion, his dark blonde hair unkempt, his cheeks flushed. Anger, confusion, and some other emotion she couldn't identify were all mixed into the piercing yet serene pools that were his eyes.

She backed away from him quickly so as to refrain herself from getting caught up in his eyes, and barked orders at him.

"Sit down! I'm going to show you again."

Buzz clenched his jaw to refrain from retaliating and obediently, but angrily, he sat down on the wooden bench behind them with a loud 'thud.'

Jessie placed herself in the starting position, telling Buzz to press play on the CD player. Once the music started she began to move.

Buzz's eyes softened and his anger completely melted away as he became transfixed on Jessie. She twisted and swayed her body, soaring high into the air, and gliding across the room to the fast beat of pulsating music that seemed to flow through her entire body as she danced. She was an incredible dancer; not a foot or movement out of place. She flowed so easily and effortlessly through the music; like water running from the river into the ocean. He had seen her dodge bullets this way before, and he imagined them screeching past her as she elegantly spun her graceful body away from them in front of his very eyes, making him catch his breath in awe and his heart race at the suspense he felt every time she narrowly missed each one.

As Buzz watched he couldn't help but think, "How can something as excruciatingly beautiful as this cause so much hell and destruction?" It was beyond him… to infinity and beyond.

He almost felt like he was intruding on something that was private to her. She was so focused and seemingly unaware of him, her features were a picture of joy and concentration; so passionate. It made him wonder if he should allow himself to continue watching. But it was only a fleeting thought as he knew it would have been impossible to look away from her, even if he wanted to. It was no wonder that so many had fallen for the dark charms of The Temptress and been stripped of all sanity and reason.

He shivered when he remembered the cases he had read about The Temptress back when all this madness had begun; dripping with the innocent blood of those she had lured into her deadly grasp. He found it hard to keep remembering that this was the very same woman, those very same hands… her small, feminine, slender hands…that had caused so much bloodshed. It didn't seem right, and the more he thought about it, and the more he was around her, the harder it became to wrap his head around the cold, hard facts.

He shook his head, realising that he was treading on very dangerous ground. This was exactly how she confused her enemies, how she contorted reasoning and logical thought. She would confuse her enemies' minds, make them lose sight of their convictions and strong beliefs of what they knew and thought about her, and the mind was the most powerful thing. If she weakened the mind, she weakened the man, making him vulnerable.

Buzz knew he would have to fight more than he had ever fought in the past to keep his mind in check. He knew something odd happened to him whenever she was around him, but he could never understand what it was, or why it happened. If he was honest with himself, he was beginning to feel almost comfortable around her. Like she was someone he could be relaxed with; someone he could trust. That terrified him. Because his head knew that she was the complete opposite, everything in her past that he had experienced himself or read from previous cases had been solid proof of that fact. And yet here he was, longing to trust her, to be in her presence on a daily basis, going so far as to not even use her criminal name when he simply though about her...Which was becoming a regular occurrence.

Jessie startled him when she called out to him; he had been so caught up in watching her that it made him forget about the real world.

"Buzz, I'm gonna attempt somethin'. Come towards me as if you are going to attack me, and I'll try to do the same to you." She said this as she continued to spin and float, making her body rise and fall with each steady beat.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to do?" he queried her warily, not quite sure what she meant to achieve.

"I think I've been going at this the wrong way. You seem to be overthinking your movements. And I've known you long enough to know that you're at your best under pressure, and I don't think I've put you under the right kind of pressure." Buzz stood up, walking slightly towards her and looked at her still a little apprehensively, but he let her continue.

Jessie saw the slightly confused and guarded expression on his face and continued to explain.

"If I attempted to attack you, as if you were really in a situation where you must apply the techniques I've taught you, then maybe it would stop you over thinking what steps and movements you are trying to remember and perfect, allowing you to act and move more instinctively; more naturally. If you try to attack me first I can show you what it's like to take on another agent of Zurg's that has similar fighting techniques. But trust me, NO one is as good as me" she winked at him playfully with a hint of something darker in her eyes.

Buzz tried to ignore the strange feelings that induced and focussed on what she had asked him to do, but he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed.

"Okay, that makes logical sense. Erm… How exactly do you want me to do this, just come running at you?"

"Well… for a lack of anything better, yes. Maybe try and swing a punch at me or something." She said this so matter-of-factly that it made Buzz just stare at her incredulously.

"You seriously expect me to just come up to a _woman_ and _hit_ her? Are you crazy?!" Just because she was The Temptress, didn't mean that Buzz felt at _all_ comfortable with the idea of striking a woman.

Jessie's heart was so touched by his need to remain a gentleman that she stopped her dancing abruptly; that didn't exactly happen with Zurg and his male agents around, none of them could be considered a gentleman, even remotely. She shook her head and tried to make light of her sudden shock.

"Well, to be fair Buzz, you have _shot_ me before so swinging a punch shouldn't be all that bad." She laughed. "Plus this is just training and I'm asking you to do it. So it's fine."

Buzz grimaced when she reminded him of that. Just over month ago he would not have batted an eyelid at the statement, knowing that he would have thought it fully justified. But now, he was ashamed to remember it, to remember how awful and disturbed he had felt when her blood ran freely from her previously unscathed figure.

His mind would tell him that there had been no other way, and that in doing what he did finally made for the successful capture of one so dangerous, and rid the town of so much terror. But part of him still panged with guilt, especially now he knew her to be not half as evil as he had once conceded.

Bringing himself back to the present he took a deep breath and nodded, giving in, and walked over to her. He waited for her to restart the music. They faced one another, slipping into the first position, mirroring one another. "You swing at me on the second movement," she instructed.

Buzz prepared himself by closing his eyes and tried to remember how The Temptress had made his blood burn with rage and made him long to inflict pain on her. He remembered how she had destroyed his previously happy marriage to Mira, the single most painful experience of his life. He remembered the haunting laugh she left behind every time she eluded him, making him wake at night in cold sweats with hate gushing from the broken lump of meat he used to call a heart. He remembered nearly losing his mind and making himself so ill with the obsession over The Temptress case and the grief over the loss of his love that he had considered ending it all… He remembered how all those memories had made him feel, and it possessed him.

The music started and Jessie saw Buzz's eyes open to reveal the wild, crazed anger that she had so many times seen in him and had started to forget… it scared her… what would he do to her now?

The second movement in their routine came and Jessie was barely able to block his fist as it came hurtling towards her as a ferocious speed. That made her angry, and it didn't take long until both of them we're attempting to seriously strike one another.

An observer would have thought it both terrifying and beautiful had they been able to see it. They came so close to contact and then moved away in a split second, swooping under high kicks, dodging and spinning from hard punches, skin kissing skin almost delicately as they moved in perfect synchronicity of each other's movements, blocking and attacking in equal measure, moving as one.

The music came to a sudden stop, as did they, tightly clutching their hands together above their heads. Their faces were a couple of inches apart, breathing heavily and looking at each other unwaveringly and straight in the eyes. The tension between them was impenetrable.

Buzz was still seeing red with anger and hurt. But he visibly relaxed all of a sudden as he saw the woman in front of him as the young girl who had her life and loved ones taken from her by fire and corrupted by Zurg.

Jessie noticed him relax and again realised with a blush how close they were. They still remained in that same position; not daring to move from fear of not knowing what would happen if they did.

Buzz continued to search her face with his eyes, and suddenly frowned… This had been a long time coming, and he hadn't realised it until now.

"You. Ruined. My. Life." he spoke barely above a whisper with utter contempt in his voice. He released her hands, turning his back to her.

Jessie just stood there dumbfounded at what had just passed between them. It took her a few seconds to register what he had said to her and it confused her slightly, "What?"

Buzz spun back to her with a watery sheen to his eyes, shouting, "I said, you _ruined_ my _life_! Have you _any_ idea of what hell you have caused me and countless people over the past few years? I have lost everything that meant anything to me because of you… I was so happy with her, my wife, the only one that meant more to me than anything in this universe… and she walked out on me, into the arms of another man…All because of you! There had been many, _many _times that I told myself that it was my entire fault for her leaving me, for making my own life a living hell, but it all comes back to you torturing me and my soul with your evil, poisonous trickery and terrorisation…If there is anything left of the girl you used to be before Zurg, then maybe you could redeem yourself by at least feeling a flicker of remorse and compassion; something _human_!" Buzz's entire body was shaking with emotion as his accusations came to an end.

Jessie stood there in silent shock, staring at him. She knew exactly what had happened to him, after all she was the second half of this sick charade, but she had never seen the physical and emotional effects it had on him.

She had only heard the report from Mira's mission of her successfully breaking his heart. It had all sounded so cliché and matter-of-fact that she had never really thought about how much grief and misery a person could go through over losing someone you really loved. But it had never mattered to her before; _He_ had never mattered to her before.

She did feel remorse, most acutely, in equal measures for what she and the rest of Zurg's agents had done to him and for what had become of the 16 year old happy, lively and kind girl that had been buried so deep into her core that she no longer thought that part of her existed. Not for a long time. It was only now she realised that it was starting to rekindle ever so slightly within her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, so gently that if there had been any other noise in the room but their breathing it would have gone unheard.

Buzz inclined his head sharply as he looked up at her in surprise, and then he laughed mirthlessly, "Don't… Just, don't."

She moved towards him until their bodies were almost touching again. She reached a hand up to cup his strong jaw, making him look at her, "I mean it," she breathed heavily, "I really…really am _very_ sorry, Buzz."

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. He looked down at her soft pink lips and back up to her bright emerald eyes. There was absolute truth in those eyes.

Leaning his face down to hers, not thinking about what he was doing, he pressed lightly against her lips with his own. They both gasped slightly and a spark exploded between them, making Jessie wrap her slender arms around his neck tightly and pull him deeper into the kiss. Buzz snaked his heavily muscled arms around her tiny waist and crushed her to him, falling back against the wall as they desperately explored one another with their mouths. Hands tangled in hair, bodies pressed firmly together, tongues danced and moved passionately over each other, and hearts beat as if they had only mere minutes left to live. There was no thought, no rationale, no outside world, no Zurg, no Captain Lightyear or The Temptress; Just Buzz and Jessie, and feeling.

As quickly as this sudden madness of passion had begun it stopped when Buzz realised what they were doing and who he was doing this with. He rapidly but reluctantly pushed her away from him and vanished from the room, leaving Jessie completely alone in a mess of conflicted emotions and desire.

"What the hell are you doing, Jessie?!" she said tugging at her hair and mentally kicking herself, she was going to end up just like Mira if she wasn't careful.

The communications device in her ear bleeped gently, followed by Zurg demanding a status report. The micro-chip in her arm had signalled that she was alone and out of earshot, "Temptress! You have not provided me with an update for over a week and I am becoming impatient. What is the current status of your mission?"

Jessie became angry again. She felt traitorous and remorseful; Feelings which she should have been feeling towards Zurg considering what her purpose was at Star Command. She did not know who was her friend or foe anymore; she did not know who she was anymore.

She placed a finger to her ear to activate the communications device.

"Do not fret, Zurg. I had nothing to report until now; therefore I thought it redundant to waste your time, Sir. You will be pleased to hear that Lightyear is beginning to trust me far quicker than expected, he is emotionally vulnerable towards me but I need more time to continue building his trust. I will report again when I have something new to tell you."

She took her finger away, severing the contact between her and Zurg… "Perhaps in more ways than one," she thought, suddenly afraid.

The officers guarding the room she and Buzz had occupied came in and escorted her back to her prison cell. She made no fight to go, and crawled up into a ball on her bed thinking over everything that had happened that day. She fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of the loss of her previous life, of Zurg's scarlet eyes, and of Buzz kissing her.

Buzz paced outside Woody's office door waiting for him to return, clearly deeply troubled by the events of the day. He couldn't be around Jessie anymore, it was too dangerous. The same thoughts ran through his head in a continuous loop, "Maybe what happened with her was a good thing, maybe she was actually remorseful and is starting to be on our side? On my side?... No, that is how the Temptress gets to you; this is her evil way of tricking you. You fool; she is making you feel for her… But what if I am so prejudiced against her that I don't recognise genuine regret and concern in her when she shows it?...But I cannot let myself be drawn in by her or I shall be blinded to whatever she truly intends… I need to speak to Woody, he's the only one I can truly trust and talk to about this."

Woody came walking up the hallway with Bo on his arm, laughing and talking amicably with her. He saw Buzz and the distress he was in and his face dropped into a look of concern immediately. He paused and Bo looked up at him confused, "Bo, I think Buzz needs a little chat with me tonight if that's alright with you, darlin'? I'll get one o' the gals to drive you home. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Bo nodded and smiled up at him "O' course sugar, I'll see you at home," with that she reached up onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek and walked towards her own office, leaving Woody with a smitten grin on his face as he watched her go.

He then turned his attention to Buzz, walking over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Buzz, what's eatin' ya? You look like somethin' awful has happened to you my friend."

Buzz looked at him with a small and troubled smile, "I think something awful has happened but I can't be sure. Sherriff… I really need to talk to you in private, I don't think you're going to believe or understand any of this." Woody sighed out of concern over his friend and motioned to Buzz to go into his office.

Once Woody closed the door he sat down to listen to Buzz's story, not realising what he was in store for, but oddly he would not be wholly surprised by what he would hear.

**Sorry for the very long awaited update!**

**I'm afraid I can only update when I can, life gets in the way of fanfiction sadly XD haha**

**Thank you so much to everyone who gave me a review, I really appreciate your support of my story!**

**Thanks again, let me know what you think of this chapter **

**xxx**


End file.
